Kana Phantom: DT
by penknife321
Summary: Kana was a normal girl living a normal boring life. Until she became the D.T that is. Then she startes helping Clockwork and Roku by travelling dimensions and helping people. This description sucks but oh well. Please read, enjoy and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Kana's POV

'Come on... come on...' BRIIIINNNNGG!

"YES!" Kana exclaimed as she jumped up from her desk and dashed towards the door. she quickly made her way to her locker, grabbed her backpack, and ran out of the building. She used to calmly walk home from school, but that was before it arrived...

(Flashback)

Kana walked into her room after school, dropped her bag on the floor and flopped onto the bed. She lay there for a few moments unsure of what to do, before deciding on checking her emails. She sat up and reached for her laptop, then she opened it and switched it on. As she got her emails up her mind wandered to the random TV shows she watched and the boring day at school she had just had. 'Man' she thought as she typed out a reply to an email 'I wish I could travel dimensions or something. Then things wouldn't be so boring' As soon as the thought had passed through her mind something got in the way of my fingers. She looked down and saw a necklace resting on the keyboard.

(End of Flashback)

As soon as she got away from school she ran a few blocks to get away from the surge of teenagers that were flooding out of the school. Then she ducked into an alleyway, there she looked at her left hand as she felt a smile formed on her face. On her hand was a flower like pattern that fanned out from the centre of her palm. In the center of the pattern was a red gem that glinted as the light caught it. She placed her hand on the pattern and willed the necklace to come out. There was a slight glow then she grabbed the necklace and fastened it round her neck. The smile on her face turned into a grin as she remembered the time when she first discovered the special properties the necklace contained...

(Flashback)

Kana stared at the necklace in bewilderment and fiddled with the green gem in the center of the pendent. 'Where did it come from? How did it get here? Why is it here' she thought, though she was unable to answer her questions.

"Kana!" She heard her mum yell up the stairs.

"Yeah?" She replied absent mindedly as she pushed on the green gem. She raised an eyebrow as it starts to glow.

"Do you want pizza?" Mum asked. She was about to reply when she felt something tugging at her. Kana looked around but there was nothing there.

"I'll be there in a sec" she answered her mum, but she was blinded by a flash of light and the next thing she knew, she wasn't in my room any more.

"Finally, I was just about to go and get you my self" said a voice.

"What?" She asked as she looked around. The room wasn't very large and it had two doors leading out. On the walls there were loads of different types of bags and above each was a word. 'Evo, Bending1, Ecto Ghosts' none of them made sense.

"Welcome, Kana" said another voice. She turned her attention to the owners of the voices and gasped. In front of her were two people, or rather a ghost and a spirit, who weren't supposed to exist.

"Clockwork and Roku!" She breathed (A. is from Danny Phantom and Roku is from Avatar:the last airbender) Kana shook her head and rubbed her eyes to make sure they were real. "How? What? Why? This is a dream isn't it. I'm going to wake up to find my mum yelling at me to get up for school" she said. Then Clockwork spoke up,

"It's not a dream. You just happened to be the first person who came to mind, when the last D.T. retired" Kana raised an eyebrow,

"D.T.?" she asked.

"Dimension Traveller" Roku replied "we send someone to help different dimensions with the help of that necklace" he said, gesturing to the necklace that was clamped between my fingers.

"In return we let them explore dimensions in their free time" Clockwork continued, "sadly we can't do it without the necklace and it has to recharge after being used meaning we can't bring you back from the dimension you are in until it has recharged."

"What!" Kana exclaimed, "I'm not going anywhere but home" and with that she made a dash for one of the doors, which was green, and opened it. Kana stopped, on the other side of the door was a swirling green ghost portal. She just stood there and stared at it. Eventually she tore her eyes away and moved over to the second door, while Clockwork and Roku watched.

"This is gonna take me to the spirit world. Isn't it" She asked.

"Yes" was the reply. Kana turned back to the Ghost of Time and the Avatar.

"How do I get home then?" She asked. Roku answered her,

"We can send you home any time you like" he said, "but please hear us out first" Kana pondered the options, she could tell them to send her home and try to forget this ever happened, but then who knows what she would miss. Besides that, she was talking to two people, err, a ghost and a spirit, who weren't supposed to exist. Eventually she ignored the part of her which was telling her to play it safe and leave.

"Ok" Kana replied. Roku and Clockwork then explained that the necklace helped the owner travel dimensions, and that they wanted Kana to be their "field agent" and go help people. In exchange she could explore other dimensions in her free time.

"So where do you want to go first?" Clockwork asked.

"What makes you think I'm going?" Kana said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm the Ghost of Time, I know you're going. I also know that you want to but are to defiant to admit it" He replied, with a light smirk on his face.

"Whatever" She grumbled, knowing he was right. Then she realised something,

"I can't. If I vanished for a couple of weeks my family would go berserk and I would be in big trouble, and I can't just go up to them and say 'hey. I'm just travelling to another dimension, I don't know how long I'll be gone, a few weeks at least. Oh and I might die helping someone and not come home' and I'm guessing that this has to be secret-" Roku cut her with a wave of his hand

"You don't need to worry about that we will just stop time in your dimension whilst you're gone"

"And if I don't return?"

"You won't die" Clockwork said.

"But if I did? What about my family?" Kana persisted.

"If you want us to we could remove all trace of the fact that you ever existed in your dimension so that they wouldn't have to suffer" Roku suggested. Figuring this would be the best she would get, and because she really wanted to go, Kana nodded

"Ok" Roku and Clockwork smiled.

"So where do you want to go?" Roku asked. She looked around the room at the bags on the wall, the words made sense now. Evo was Generator Rex, Bending1 was Avatar: the last airbender, and Ecto Ghosts was Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom... yep. No doubt about it,

"I want to go to Danny Phantom's dimension" Kana said. Roku nodded

"Yes, but before you go there's one more thing. We will have to remove any memories of the T.V. show untill you leave the dimension" she nodded and took the backpack that he handed to her. The Avatar then took the necklace from her and gently pushed it into her palm.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Then he took his hand away and she could clearly see a tattoo of the necklace.

"Cool! How do I get it out?" she asked

"Just will it to, but now it's time for you to go" Clockwork said, she then felt something tugging at her. Clockwork had obviously decided to make her first time travelling to a different dimension a memorable one. Because the next thing Kana knew, she was in a odd metal room wearing a white and black hazmat suit. Two seconds later a white hot pain flooded her senses. She screamed in pain then passed out.

(End of Flashback)

'Well the pain was worth it' Kana thougt as she focused on her ice core and let the two familiar white rings pass over her body, transforming her clothes into a black and white hazmat suit with a white emblem like Dannys, except it was just a P for Phantom instead of a D with a P inside for Danny Phantom. Kana's grey-blue eyes turned neon green, and her long dark brown hair turned white and pulled itself into a ponytail. She smiled and turned invisible, then she took off into the sky and headed home. A few minutes later she phased into her house, looked around to double check no one was there, then she transformed back and turned visible. Kana put her hand to her neck to double check that the necklace was still there and smiled as she felt the pendent beneath her fingers. She glanced at the necklace and rubbed the green gem as she headed upstairs. Wait, green gem? Kana looked at the necklace again. Yes, it was green!

"Finally!" she exclaimed as she ran upstairs and dumped her bag on the bed. She unfastened the clasp of her necklace and held it in her left hend, she then gently pushed it into her palm with the other hand. Then Kana grinned and pushed the gem that was now in the center of her palm. It glowed slightly and Kana felt an invisible force tugging at her, then there was a flash and once again she wasn't in her room again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hello, Kana" Roku greeted Kana, as she appeared in the room.

"Hi" she replied excitedly. Clockwork smiled

"That was quick" he said

"Yeah, well I know what I'm doing this time" Kana replied.

"Does that mean you know where you want to go?" Roku asked, with an amused smile on his face. Kana grinned,

"I've been thinking about it ever since I got back" she said "I want to go visit Avatar: the last airbender" Clockwork nodded,

"Good choice" he said.

"Yes" Roku agreed "but there is a few things we will have to go over" Kana raised an eyebrow,

"I thought you told me everything last time" she said.

"Only what you needed to know at the time, but this time we will be dropping you in the middle of a war, though I'm sure you're aware of that" Clockwork said, and Kana confirmed him with a nod.

"So what else is there?" She asked. Roku answered her,

"Well the good news is: because of your ghost powers you have special ties to the elements. So when you arrive those ties will, in a sense, 'solidify'" Kana's eyes widened in excitement as Roku continued, "so when you arrive you will be able bend air, water and fire. Because of your flight, ice core and ecto blasts. But we suggest, in your normal form, you only water bend, for multiple reasons which you should be able to guess." Kana nodded calmly though she was almost bursting with excitement. Then Clockwork spoke up again,

"The bad news is: Roku's dimension has a different time streem. So when you go there you will be going to a time before you got your ghost powers" Kana's smile dropped as she guessed what was coming, "so you shouldn't be able to have them. Luckily because you got them in a different dimension they will slowly catch up to you and you will have them all again. You will be able to transform from the beginning and then in a couple days or so you will get intangiblity and invisibility. But after that it will be a long time before you get your other ones." Kana smiled in relief,

"is there anything else, or can I go now?" She asked Clockwork pulled a slightly old fashioned looking, blue shoulder bag off the hook marked 'bending1' and passed it to Kana.

"This has a some supplies that you might need on your journey, oh, and I should probably tell you that you are going to start off as a prisoner on Prince Zuko's ship"

"What! Why! What did I do to make you hate me so much?!" Kana wailed. Roku chuckled,

"We don't hate you, but we figured you want to join the avatar on his journey and the easiest way to get you into their group, without them trying to kill you first, would be to let them rescue you" the Avatar explained, Kana gave a resigned nod,

"One more question, because curiosity prevails. Why did Zuko capture me in the first place?" She asked. It was Clockwork who answered her,

"He wants you to lead him to the southern water tribe village so that he can find the Avatar"

"Okay, is there anything else?" She asked again. There was a small silence as Clockwork and Roku thought for a moment, then Roku spoke up,

"Well I could give you a bracelet that would let you know when your other ghost powers are back" Kana grinned,

"More magical jewellery? Yes please" she said. Roku smiled and pulled a bracelet out his sleave. He then held it out to Kana. It was a polished silver bracelet with six black gems set in it and a diamond engraved inbetween each gem. Nothing fancy, but still pretty.

"When you get a power back, one of the gems will turn green" Roku explained. Kana turned into Phantom and took the bracelet,

"Thanks" she said as she pulled it onto her wrist and then turned back into her normal form.

"It's time for you to go now" said Clockwork, and Kana grinned. Then there was a flash of light and Kana felt her memories of the TV show vanishing. She was finally in a different dimension.

* * *

**AN. **

**Okay, I hope you like it and i'm sorry its a bit short, but i have one request, PLEASE COMMENT! Thats not too hard is it? Either way, please enjoy.**


End file.
